1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable capacity rotary compressor and, more particularly, to a variable capacity rotary compressor having a pressure adjustment unit that is capable of equalizing an interior pressure of a hermetically sealed container with an interior pressure of one of two compression chambers wherein an idling operation is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for a variable capacity rotary compressor that is capable of varying refrigerant compression capacity is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0061462 filed by the applicant of the present invention. The disclosed variable capacity rotary compressor has an eccentric unit that allows selective eccentric rotation of a roller disposed in a respective one of two compression chambers depending on a rotational direction of a rotary shaft, thereby selectively performing a compression operation. Such an eccentric unit comprises: two eccentric cams formed on the outer circumference of the rotary shaft while corresponding to the compression chambers, respectively; two eccentric bushes rotatably coupled around the two eccentric cams to bear rollers against their outer circumferences, respectively; and a latch pin for latching one of the two eccentric bushes to its eccentric position and the other one to its non-eccentric position upon rotation of the rotary shaft.
Such a variable capacity rotary compressor allows the compression operation to be performed in only one of the two compression chambers with different capacities, thereby realizing variable capacity operation through simple change of the rotational direction of the rotary shaft.